


Worry and Concern Become Love and Care

by StoryWeaverKirea



Category: RWBY
Genre: Boyfriends, M/M, Massage, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryWeaverKirea/pseuds/StoryWeaverKirea
Summary: Qrow takes care of Clover for a change.Clover could get used to this.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35





	Worry and Concern Become Love and Care

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Afoolforatook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afoolforatook/gifts).



> A birthday fic that's on time? No way!
> 
> Anyway this is for my friend afoolforatook I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Clover was sitting at his work desk late one evening, going over the day's reports despite his fatigued. He was determined to get through them all, he needed to know how everyone was doing on their missions.

He had been so focused on the reports he hadn’t noticed Qrow walk in until he spoke.

“Hey, lucky charm, finishing up reports?” Qrow asked as he leaned down to give him a quick kiss in greeting which Clover happily accepted.

“Yeah… I think I’ll be done soon.” Clover told him as he carefully looked over Marrow’s report. 

“Sheesh, not if you’re gonna go through everyone else’s reports.” Qrow grumbled out. “Do you even need to do that?”

“Technically no, but I like to know how the missions went, it helps me plan ahead.” Clover said, his focus solely on the reports in front of him.

“You can’t plan for everything Clover, things can go wrong or take a turn no matter what you do.” Qrow stated firmly but with a hint of gentleness to his tone.

“I know, but even so I-” Clover was about to protest but stopped when Qrow shushed him with a finger to his lips.

“Shush, Clover.” Qrow ordered as he took his scroll and placed it on the desk. Clover didn’t say anything but gave him an unamused look. “Don’t look at me like that, it's for your own good.” Qrow moved his hand away, brushing his cheek softly before he moved so he was standing behind Clover. “Now just close your eyes and relax… and don’t you dare grab your scroll.” Qrow’s voice was a deep sultry purr before it turned into a warning growl, Clover liked the sound of both as he shivered in delight and anticipation. He did as he was told, closing his eyes and relaxing his body.

“Good boy.” Qrow praised quietly as he brought his hands to Clover’s shoulders. He pressed his fingers into the tight muscles hard, eliciting a groan from his boyfriend. He smirked but didn’t say anything as he continued to work away at the knots, each harsh press making Clover grunt more and more.

“Too much?” Qrow asked as he massaged his neck, feeling plenty of tension there that he was all too familiar with.

“No, feels amazing…” Clover breathed out as he melted into Qrow’s touch, his reports completely forgotten.

Qrow smiled fondly at his boyfriend as he continued. Clover had been overworking himself more than usual lately and Qrow wanted to help alleviate his stress somehow, it seemed a massage was a good idea as he could feel Clover relaxing more with each hard press. He could also tell that Clover was about to fall asleep but he wouldn’t let him sleep while sitting up, he’d wake up with an awful kink in his neck and then all of his hard work would be for nothing.

“Don’t fall asleep on me now, Cloves.” Qrow chided as he began to scratch the other man’s scalp with his perfectly manicured nails.

“I’m awake…” Clover mumbled through a yawn, barely keeping his eyes open.

“Well not for long, it’s time for bed.” Qrow told him as he pulled him up from the chair.

“But the reports…” Clover protested weakly even as he felt the exhaustion hit.

“Aren’t important and if Jimmy gives you shit for it I’ll be having words with him.” Qrow’s words left no room for argument and honestly, Clover was feeling way too tired to argue. He could hear it, their bed was calling for him. 

“Alright then, take me to bed pretty bird.” Clover said as he offered his hand which Qrow eagerly accepted before pulling him to the kitchen much to Clover’s confusion.

“Here, you always tell me to drink a glass of water before bed so it's your turn.” Qrow told him as he handed him said item. Clover chuckled before taking it and downing it in one go. Satisfied, Qrow put the glass in the sink and then dragged Clover to their bathroom.

“Now brush your teeth!” Qrow commanded as he grabbed his own toothbrush.

“Yes sir.” Clover mock saluted, then got his toothbrush ready as well.

So they quickly brushed their teeth and washed their faces, then Qrow pulled Clover into their bedroom.

“I’m pretty sure you’d fall asleep in the tub right now so no bath tonight.” Qrow said as he rummaged through their drawers and pulled out a clean pair of boxers and a tank top that he threw at his boyfriend who just barely managed to catch it.

“Yeah, I’m ready to just fall into bed with you.” Clover told him with a wink as he quickly changed.

Qrow fondly shook his head as he changed into a pair of pajama bottoms and an oversized shirt of Clover’s, he wasn’t a fan of Atlas’ cold weather so he always had to wear more layers to stay warm. Snuggling up with his boyfriend certainly helped, Clover was like his own personal heater.

They laid under the covers and snuggled up close with Clover’s head in the crook of Qrow’s neck as the shapeshifter ran his fingers through his hair. It was calming and he knew sleep would take him soon.

“Thanks for all of this, love bird, I really needed it.” Clover spoke softly as he wrapped his arms more tightly around his boyfriend so that he could be even warmer.

Qrow kissed his temple with a hum. “No problem, I was happy to and…” He trailed off, uncertain of his next words.

“Qrow?” Clover spoke his name in question.

“You just looked so exhausted and I was worried…” Qrow admitted quietly, sadness obvious in his voice. “You’re always taking care of me, making sure I’m eating right and getting enough sleep but you hardly ever take your own advice…” He gave Clover a sad smile. “I just wanted to take care of you for a change…”

“Oh, Qrow…” Clover pulled him into a sweet, chaste kiss. “I’m sorry I worried you, I’ll take better care of myself from now on, I promise.”

“Glad to hear it but that won’t stop me from pampering you some more.” Qrow told him with a smirk as he nuzzled into his soft locks.

“Well, you won’t hear me complaining.” Clover said as he enjoyed the attention, a yawn slipping through soon enough.

“Time to sleep…” Qrow couldn’t help but return the yawn.

“Okay, goodnight sweetheart…” Clover whispered as he felt himself drifting off.

“Night Clover…” And soon Qrow was following him into a peaceful sleep, knowing that he’d wake up in Clover’s arms.

There’s no place he’d rather be.


End file.
